Eleutheroi (Hellenic)
Klerouchoi Phalangitai (Hellenic Medium Phalanx) The Klerouchoi Phalangitai form the backbone of the Successor armies of Aigyptos and Asia, along with the less numerous Pezhetairoi. These men are given a plot of land or kleros, maybe some slaves and a tax reduction and in return they serve in the phalanx when called upon to war by their Basileus. They are citizens just as the Pezhetairoi, but they are citizens with-strings-attached, as they are required to fight when called upon or otherwise their livelihood might be taken away from them. Even though the phalanx is a Hellenic soldier formation, some Thraikes, Keltoi, Ioudaioi and other subjects were also given Klerouchos status to increase the number of Phalangitai available, but the main bulk of the Klerouchoi Phalangitai are still Hellenes. Each soldier is armed with the sarissa and wears a linen or leather cuirass, a Thracian helm, and a Makedonian pelte provided by the Basileus. In battle they are best deployed in a defensive posture, or in a slow but steady advance towards the enemy, grinding down their opponents' numbers through attrition, or to pin enemy formations so they can be flanked by other units. The wars which followed the breakup of Megas Alexandros' empire drained the Makedonian armies of many of their Makedones. For the western Diadochoi, levies from populations could take place directly, but the eastern Diadochoi depended on their dwindling standing armies or on new mercenary recruits. They needed a renewable source of Hellenic recruits if they were to keep power and retain their military strength. As the pike-phalanx was the backbone of their armies, they needed Hellenes to fill its ranks. While mercenaries could temporarily fulfill such a need, their loyalty was never assured, while their demands for pay always were. The answer was the establishment of Hellenic military-settlements throughout the Successor states, where a soldier was given a plot of land and reduced taxes. Sometimes they were given some slaves too, to work their alloted land, freeing up more time for the Klerouchos soldier to be on campaign. Arming the native population (Aigyptioi in the Ptolemaic kingdom, Syriakoi and Babylonioi in the Seleukid Empire), was less appealing, as that would have laid the Makedonian dynasties open for native revolts in their respective heartlands. In Aigyptos most Klerouchoi were settled in the Fayum depression, but many others were settled further to the south, though in smaller numbers.\n\nKlerouchoi were also settled by the Ptolemaioi in settlements in Asia, Kypros, and Koile Syria, but nearly all Hellenic, Klerouchoi Phalangitai were settled in Aigyptos, and primarily in the Arsinoite and Herakleopolite nomes, in or near the Fayum. In the Arche Seleukeia these settlements, called Katoikiai, were established in western Asia around Sardis, throughout Syria and Mesopotamia, and as far away as Baktria and Paropamisadai. The Klerouchoi population in Aigyptos eventually deteriorated, and lost much of its martial character after the arrival of the Romans, while the Katoikiai in Seleukid regions, especially those in western Asia, passed into the hands of the Pergamenes first, then Pontos, and finally the Romaioi. Misthophoroi Peltastai (Mercenary Hellenic Heavy Skirmishers) The Peltastai is a type of elite skirmisher that sacrifices heavy arms and armor for mobility and range. They are armored in linen and carry a medium sized ovular shield. Originally, they carried a crescent shaped ‘pelta’ shield, originated in Thrake and gave the Peltastai their name, but this was phased out in the fourth century. Their armaments consist of several javelins and a sword. This panoply makes them light and mobile, but still able to engage in melee after their javelins have been thrown. They are a versatile unit but one must remember that their primary arms are javelins, and they are not equipped to stand toe to toe with heavier infantry. Their role is one of speed, harassment, and critical flanking maneuvers. Historically, the Peltastai were often Hoplitai or Pezhetairoi equipped to fight in the manner of a skirmisher. This meant that they were adept melee combatants as well as being deadly with their javelins. Peltastai were used to great effect on ancient battlefields but by 270 BC the Thureophoros was becoming the dominant melee skirmisher and the Peltastai were carrying more javelins and were used in a manner that was consistent with this. This was simply a matter of specialization, and it did not mean that Peltastai would be any less effective if deployed correctly. Their light armament makes them extremely fast, but tends to be to their detriment in melee combat. They were mostly used in the role of supporting missile troops who charged in at the last moment, after they had spent all their javelins. The great Athenian general Iphikrates is credited with the invention of the peltast as a distinct unit, and it is he that first employed them in this manner to great effect against the heavier armored and better trained Hoplitai of Sparte. Hippakontistai (Hellenic Skirmisher Cavalry) Hippos Akontistes (literally "cavalry javelineer") is the standard among Hellenic light cavalry. Hippakontistai are lightly armored, often wearing nothing but padded cloth for protection. The key to their method of warfare is speed, and they are armed accordingly. They ride small, but swift horses and harass enemy infantry and heavy cavalry with javelins. This is their primary use, because their light armor is really a detriment when they are engaged in any kind of melee combat. Their swords and shields are simply no counter to lances or heavier cavalry swords. Historically, Hellas did not have a great tradition of light cavalry warfare, or indeed of any cavalry warfare. Hippakontistai were much like the Equites of Rome, the spoiled children of the richest families that could afford horses. They were usually not used in any front line capacity other than skirmishing and pursuit, and their equipment reflects this. Makedonian cavalry of the same type operates in a similar fashion, but generally comes from the poorest noble families, those who can afford horses but not the heavy armor required for the heavy cavalry. Misthophoroi Phalangitai (Mercenary Hellenic Medium Phalanx) Misthophoroi Phalangitai are mercenary Pezhetairoi. These are the heart of the military machine of all the Diodachoi kindgoms. They are well disciplined and highly motivated pikemen that are armed and armored to the teeth. They are armored in a linen cuirass, a Thraikian cap, a bronze greave on the left leg, stout boots, good bracers, and reinforced shoulder pads made from hardened linen (due to their experience with the deadly curved swords of Thrace). They have Illyrian style round shields attached to their bodies by leather straps that help support the weight of the shield and keep their hand free to grasp the long and unwieldy sarissa. They are defensive infantry par excellence and are the anvil of the two part Makedonian system of warfare, the heavy cavalry being the hammer. They should be used to anchor enemy soldiers while the Thureophoroi harass the flanks and the heavy cavalry smashes into the flanks and rear. Historically, the Pezhetairoi are the classic Alexandrian phalanx. They were used to great effect against the Persai, Medoi, Baktrioi, Indoi, Phoinikes, and many, many others. They are an effective force and have not changed much over the centuries. The Romaioi were able to defeat them as easily as they did for two main reasons. One, the Romaioi army was at a high state of readiness and tactical prowess after defeating the Karchedoi. Two, the heavy cavalry arm of the Diodochoi armies had degenerated to the point where they were no longer able to field significant numbers to fulfill their part of the hammer and anvil tactic of Alexandros. There were also many lesser reasons, numbering among them the misuse of the Thureophoroi, the under use of Peltastai, and the lax state of warfare that the Diodachoi states were used to. In any case, the phalanx was not as anachronistic or inflexible as widely believed; it was simply misused and under-supported. In the thirteenth century and onwards, pikemen in similar formations were able to work wonders with more capable generals and a better cavalry arm. Do not under appreciate pikemen, for they are still a war winning force. Misthophoroi Thureophoroi (Mercenary Hellenic Spearmen) Thureophoroi were a new class of Hellenic infantry that was designed to both augment the phalanx and provide a type of soldier in between the Phalangite and the Peltast that was able to skirmish and fight in melee. They are an extremely mobile force that can hit hard with their heavy javelins then rush in to flank pike units. They are well armed and armored for the task, having stout bronze helms, linen armor, an almond shaped theuros shield, heavy javelins, and a stout spear. They are highly versatile infantry, akin in spirit to the legionaries of Rome. They are usually Pezhetairoi, middle class property owners with voting rights. As such, they are well able to devote time to training and practice. They have good morale and are highly disciplined. They were often described by Latin writers as copies of the legion. It is debatable whether they were developed with knowledge of warfare in Italy or not, they are a highly effective force of heavy infantry that is in the forefront of Hellenic military know-how. Historically, Theurophoroi were used as harassing and flanking troops by the successor states. There seemed to be a lot of confusion as to how to utilize these new soldiers, since they were deadly in the extreme to the less mobile phalanx units. Most of the successor states used them conservatively, except for the Seleukides, who took to these new soldiers quite well. The city-states of Greece used them even more frequently against the armies of Makedonia, and were often able to hold the more powerful kingdom at bay. Still, their uses were limited in scope and not as widespread as their versatile and deadly role would have indicated. This is the fault of their commanders, however, and any more astute or innovative commander might have realized their potential in conjunction with the more static Phalanx. Category:Eleutheroi